


Green Canary

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, Meddling, Plans, Revelations, Secret Crush, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Laurel Dinah and Curtis go out for a few drinks when someone hits on Laurel
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

"I'd like to make a toast to Laurel to say thank you for coming back from your earth to help us we appreciate it", Dinah smiled throwing Laurel a wink. Laurel blushed slightly at the praise and even more so at the wink.

She cleared her throat raising her glass "well I'll drink to that!" She grinned holding Dinahs gaze as she took a big gulp of her glass of champagne.

"Shame the rest of the gang couldnt join us but least I get to hang out with my gays..I mean girls! Hanging out with my girls!". Curtis laughed nervously as both Canaries gave him a death stare. "I'm gonna go and...get a drink..", Curtis made a swift exit to the bar.

Feeling a little awkward Dinah smiled at Laurel but more formally "thanks again for coming ", she said without much conviction looking around the room avoiding looking at Laurel.

" Yeah no worries and thanks for inviting me out tonight with you guys" Laurel smiled sweetly.

"yeah well what are friends for", Dinah replied sounding disinterested.

Sensing the mood change Laurel sat back in her chair "right..friends..yeah". She downed the rest of her glass of champagne and held it up " I'm gonna get a beer, you want one?" Dinah shook her head Laurel left just as Curtis came back she avoided eye contact and headed upto the bar.

"Everything ok?" Curtis asked approaching cautiously.

"Yeah why wouldnt it be?" Dinah snapped curtly.

"Oh no reason...except im guessing my accidental gay remark may have pissed you off I'm sorry It just slipped out" Curtis whined.

"I'm not gay I'm bi and I dont know what Laurel is", Dinah replied taking a swig of her drink. 

"Laurels bi too", Curtis chuckled at Dinahs ignorance, shutting up when she gave him that look.

"She is?how do you know?" Dinah tried to sound uninterested, looking over at Laurel ..she was talking to another woman....

"How do I know?well the whole team knows" Curtis rolled his eyes scoffing at her "oh and not to mention she has a huge crush on you! So that's a bit of a give away" He laughed at the shock on Dinahs face. "Omg you really didnt know did you" Curtis's voice went higher in disbelief.

"No" Dinah looked back at Laurel who was still talking to this other woman, "I mean I thought maybe she might be but it never really came up. Anyway it doesnt matter we wouldnt work, we're just friends and that's that". Dinah couldnt see the other woman's face but she could see Laurels, she was laughing like she was enjoying this other womans company...she could feel her face getting warmer as anger built up inside her..

Laurel stood at the bar ordering herself a drink deciding after this she was going to go back to her earth seeing as Dinah had just made it pretty clear where they stood..that they would only ever be friends at best.

She downed her whiskey ordering another for the road, "well someone who drinks like that just wants to forget something", a woman sat next to her smiling, she was beautiful "can I get you another one or are you drinking with someone?". 

Laurel looked over at Curtis and Dinah they both seemed engrossed in conversation "im just here with a few friends but I was just leaving". Laurel held her next whiskey taking a sip.

"Well that's too bad I was hoping to get to know you a bit better I just transferred here from National City, I'm Maggie. Maggie Sawyer! She held her hand out.

Laurel took it shaking it with a cheeky grin on her face "Laurel...Laurel Lance". 

"Pleasure to meet you Laurel", Maggie smiled, Laurel had to admit she was attractive and she certainly was loving the attention but she looked over back at Dinah who was still talking to Curtis, she longed for the attention to be coming from Dinah but she had to move on, Dinah had made that clear.

"Pleasures mine", Laurel smiled back, so what brings you to Star City?"

"Work, I'm a detective", Laurel almost choked on her drink as she started laughing, "what's so funny?" Maggie asked wanting in on the joke.

"Nothing" Laurel put her hands in the air, "it's just.. I obviously have a type", Laurel chuckled.

"Oh you mean you and the Captain over there?", Maggie pointed over her shoulder at Dinah who was now looking at Laurel but looked away as soon as she saw her looking.

"How did you know that?", Laurel asked looking at her drink playing with her glass.

"Dont have to be a detective to work that one out", Maggie laughed. "So are you two..?".

"We're just friends", Laurel snapped "I mean ...its complicated we have a lot of history..not like that but yeah history". Laurel mumbled, finishing her drink.

"So if you're just friends does that mean I can ask you out?" Maggie grinned, Laurel snuck another look at Dinah this time Dinah held her gaze for a while before standing up and walking away, leaving a very confused looking Curtis.

"I'm all yours", Laurel smiled feeling a pit of sadness in her stomach. 

"Great let's go get a booth", Maggie grabbed her hand leading her away.

Laurel looked back at Curtis who had also stood up he smiled and waved she smiled back sadly as he left.

Following her date she sat down, Maggie grinned "ok Laurel Lance let's here your story". She leant across the table all ears.

"That's a long one I'll just give you the clip note version!" Laurel chuckled.

"Dinah wait up!" Curtis ran to catch up just catching her getting on her bike, "where are you going?" He moaned.

"Anywhere but here", Dinah growled. 

"Stop for a sec!" Curtis grabbed her "talk to me what's going on why'd you just leave?". 

"I'm not going to sit there watching Laurel flirt with some random woman!", Dinah growled.

"Wait I'm confused I thought you said you two were only friends?", Curtis asked looking confused. 

"We are!" Dinah shouted.

"So why do you care if Laurels being chatted up by someone else? Are you....jealous?".

Dinah didnt answer but she did get off her bike, "I dont see how we could work", she said avoiding the question.

"You haven't even given it a chance!" Curtis shouted "do you like her?" Dinah sighed then nodded. "Do you want to kiss her?" Dinah rolled her eyes but eventually nodded in admission. "Do you want someone else to get in there first? Because that's what's happening right now! Curtis shouted pointing back at the bar.

"No I want to be the one that makes her laugh!". Dinah said more to herself than Curtis. 

"So what are you waiting for? Go in there and get your woman", Curtis squealed with delight as Dinah marched back in...


	2. 2 conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah goes back to tell Laurel she wants her

Dinah stormed back in like she was raiding the place, she was on a mission and that mission was Laurel. She went straight over to the bar where she had last seen them then started scanning the room looking, there was no sign of either of the women.

Dinahs heart sank 'great Laurels gone off with another woman and then she'll probably head straight back to her earth and I might never even see her again', she felt a whirl of emotions but the thought of never seeing Laurel again physically hurt she turned around feeling angry with herself.

Maggie stood behind her smiling, "looking for your friend?", she smiled.

"What do you want?" Dinah growled, "wheres Laurel?".

"Nice to meet you too" Maggie chuckled, "I'm Maggie Sawyer", she flashed Dinah her badge.

Dinah let out a little laugh "you're my new detective?the transfer that starts Monday?" 'And now you're here hitting on my woman..' she thought.

"Yes pleasure to meet you Captain and as for your 'friend' "she used her fingers to use air quotes "she left just after you did, she seemed upset". 

"Did she say where she was going?" Dinah could feel time running out.

"Just said she was going home", Maggie said smiling sadly, "look it's none of my business but its pretty obvious shes in love with you and I'm not looking to be anybody's second choice, or looking for any drama. I'm new here and just want to make a group of friends and find a woman that looks at me the way Laurel looks at you". 

Dinah looked at her and nodded "do yourself a favour..when you do find your woman..dont wait too long like I just did..." Dinah held her hand out Maggie took it, "see you Monday". 

"Look forward to it Captain". Maggie smiled watching as Dinah walked out the building. 

Dinah walked back to her bike feeling deflated Curtis stood there waiting "so?where is she howd it go?" The expression on Dinahs face said it all.

"Shes gone Curtis, back to her earth". Dinah needed to get home so she could cry...or smash something.

"What so you're giving up just like that?" Curtis pushed.

Dinah revved her engine "just drop it Curtis" she said speeding off into the night.

She drove the long way home the speed making her feel a little better, eventually she arrived back at her flat as she went to unlock it she noticed the door was already unlocked, she took out her gun and entered cautiously. 

She entered the room scanning for movement when she heard a flush, she aimed her gun at the bathroom as Laurel walked out, "woah D" she put her hands in the air "and I thought we were past holding each other at gunpoint" Laurel smirked lowering her hands heading towards her.

Dinah put her gun away, "Laurel, I'm glad you're here". Dinah grinned the warmth returning to her eyes as she pulled Laurel into a hug" I thought you'd gone". 

Frozen in place by this sudden display of affection Laurel let herself be hugged indulging in this experience, "didnt know you cared, you didnt seem to earlier". She looked down as they pulled apart.

""Yea about that I'm sorry", Dinah held onto Laurels hips so she couldnt go too far, she didnt want to let Laurel go again ..ever.

"Its ok, can I ask why you got funny with me?", Laurel looked so vulnerable Dinah just wanted to comfort her, she rubbed her arms.

"I really like you Laurel", Dinah met her gaze as Laurel smiled at this her eyes lit up when she smiled, "I didnt think you were into me and I knew you were going back to your earth so I tried to keep my distance..to protect myself", she could feel tears starting to prick her eyes, she blinked them back.

"Why did you leave?", Laurel asked stepping closer into Dinahs space.

"Seeing you with that other woman..I couldnt stand it, I want to be the one that makes you laugh and smile", Dinah could feel tears sliding down her cheeks she wiped them away quickly. 

"You were jealous?" Laurel grinned the biggest grin, she loved the thought of Dinah being jealous over her.

Dinah laughed at her excitement "yes I was jealous although turns out I didnt need to be". 

"Yea after you left Maggie told me to go to you, i figured I'd come here and wait, Maggie seems like a pretty cool person." Laurel wrapped her arms around Dinah smiling.

"She told me you went home, I thought...".

"You thought I'd gone to earth 2?" Laurel said quietly, Dinah nodded pulling Laurel in closer, this was the closest they'd ever been outside of combat. "You're my home D" Laurel said closing the gap kissing Dinah, Dinah moaned into the kiss making Laurel smile.

When they pulled apart Dinah held Laurels jaw "I want to give us a go, if you'll stay?will you stay?'Dinah flustered, having Laurel this close was intoxicating.

""I'll stay on 2 conditions" she teased giving Dinah another kiss.

"And what are they?" Dinah asked inbetween kisses.

"1 We invite Maggie on our next night out, if it weren't for her you wouldnt have gotten jealous ", Laurel chuckled .

"Fine" Dinah said kissing Laurel pushing her up against the wall "and second?" She grinned as she started kissing Laurels kneck making her groan.

"You take me to your room and show me you were worth the wait", Laurel grinned.

Dinah picked Laurel up making her squeal in delight, "deal!" She said as she carried Laurel giggling into her bedroom.

Meanwhile back at the bar...

Maggie sat with her beer "well I think that went well" she grinned.

"Thanks again Maggie I owe you one", Curtis passed her another drink "some people just need a little push!".


End file.
